Lost In You
by Sambart
Summary: Sawyer wants Kate, but Jack wants Kate. She can't seem to decided between the two, so there is only one way to sort this out. One of the guys has to make the first move. But who? PRE-Season Three Based.
1. Sawyers POV

Sawyer's POV

I clutched the book and held it close to my face. I wasn't reading it of course, for my glasses lay on the sandy ground next to me. I was using the book as a disguise, as a cover. I was actually looking beyond the book and at a beautiful character that lay down on the ground nearby. I had been keeping an eye on her for 46 days now. Ever since our plane crashed onto this island… 46 days ago. Her lids were shut over her eyes and her hands were placed by her tanned skinned sides. Her long curly luscious brunette locks flowed down her finely curved chest that was covered in a dirty used-to-be-white tank.

The sweltering sun beat down on her soft skin but it did not seem to affect her. She just lay there, untouched, unaffected. She just lay there, peacefully and quietly. Breathing slowly.

46 days I had been starring at her. 46 glorious days and as everyday goes, I fall more and more in love with her. I was falling more and more in love with…Kate.

Even though all this was so amazing, so awesome, I had a threat. His name was Jack. He was a doctor. Better than my profession anyway. A con and a killer, I was. Not a great thing to be involved in, is it.

He was in the crash too. He's practically the leader of the group and he liked Kate too. You could tell by the way he looked at her. His face would light up when he saw her. He was calmer when she was there. Less stressed, less worried. She seemed to be happy around his as well, but never around me. She seemed to hate me…

Every time, I'd be around her, we'd argue, never a simple and nice conversation. Always an argument, a disagreement. How I wish we could have a normal conversation, a civilized conversation. Where no disagreement was made. How I wish, I could take her on a walk and talk of my feelings for her. How I wish, I could hold her.

She doesn't know the real me. No one does. I'm seen as a hard, mean guy, who cares for nothing. Not a sensitive, romantic and caring guy I could be, the guy I actually am. Jack is the sensitive one out of us. He shows he cares. I wish I could show her the real me. How I crave to show her, the real me…

I watched, as Jack came out of the trees and made his way towards Kate he knelt down and gently placed his hand, on her delicate shoulder. Moving her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she opened her eyelids to reveal her sparkling green eyes. She peered up at him and flash him his pearly teeth. He leant into her and whispered something in her ear. My eyes sharpened as jealousy grew within me. I tried to read his lips but could not make any sense of it. She giggled at her. Whatever he had said it her, it had worked.

I can't take anymore of it…


	2. Jacks POV

Jack's POV

I had been roaming around the jungle for hours. Trying to think of something to say to her. I did this every morning. Every morning, I would walk around trying to think of something simple and yet sweet to say to her every morning. I could not just think of something up on the spot, I had to think about it.

"Hey Kate…no that's a bad start…hi…no don't start with anything to do with hi or hello or hey…"

I rubbed the sweat off my face and starred up. A breeze was blowing the top of the trees, but it could not be felt down where I was standing. Past the trees, the sun could be seen shining high in the blue sky. I took a deep breath and carried on thinking.

"Just comment on something she is doing at the time…wait, that's on the spot," I whispered to myself, "…I need help with this."

Kate had first caught my eye just after we had landed. I was in the jungle looking at my side womb that has been caused by the crash. I had tried to fix it myself at first, but I saw her walking through the jungle, rubbing her hands. I asked her to help me but she hesitated. She didn't like the idea of sowing someone up. So I told her a story that would help her through it. It gave her the courage and confident to fix me up. She looked so helpless when I first met her. Now she felt at home, safe and secure. We got along well too, but we did have our disagreements.

These days I would sit around, thinking of things to say to her. I had fallen for her completely. She was fun, adventurous and knew how to put Sawyer in his place. That was the best thing! She always had a comeback that would embarrass Sawyer. She seemed to really hate him, but I have always worried that she secretly liked him. She never really showed a like to me, but I have always hoped she did. Somewhere deep down. We had fun together, we were able to talk about anything together, isn't that a sign she did like me?

Well today was the day. Today I am going to tell her how I feel, but first I need to think of something to say.

Eventually, I gave up trying to think of something and headed to the beach. Breathing deeply, I made my way out of the trees and stood on the inner part of the sand. My feet dug into the warm yellow sand as I hesitated for a moment. Then, after taking a final breath, I stood tall and made my way towards the girl that was in my dream regularly.

I knelt down next to her. She looked so calm. Slowly taking my hand, I placed it on top of her shoulder. Her shoulder shone in the sun and had a nice warmth to it. She eyes opened. Leaning into her ear, I whispered, "You don't have to sun bath to look pretty you know."

She giggled and smiled, "Jack, that's something I'd never expect you to say," she replied as she sat up to face me. Her hair blew in the breeze and she looked like an angel that had just fallen from heaven.

"Can I talk to you later? In about an hour?" I asked. What else was I going to say? Like I said, I can't just say things to her on the spot. I'd slip up.

"Erm…okay," she said with an even bigger smile on her beautiful, stunning face. My mouth curved into a smile. A smile that was so big, I didn't think it was possible to create, "sure, awesome," I got up and began to stand back up. As I did I saw Sawyers face. It was not good. He looked like he was going to kill me there and then. But in my happy mood, I didn't take time to think of what he was feeling or thinking, so I just walked away, back to the hatch, to do another round of 4-8-15-16-23-48 dialling…


	3. Jungle Fever

Chapter Three – Jungle Fever

Sawyer starred Jack right in the eyes. He was sick of having to hide his feelings for her, sick of pretending to be someone he clearly wasn't. He threw his book to the ground and stood up in a shot. His feet stamped into the sand in anger as he made his way towards Kate.

"I need to talk to you, now...please," he stated quickly.

"Sorry?" Kate starred at him startled, "I am not going _anywhere_ with you."

"It's _really_ important," he said lowering his voice. She looked at him for a moment. She felt like it was important and he sounded serious as well as nervous.

"Oh, okay," she grabbed her elastic from her wrist, tried her hair into a low bun and followed him towards the tall trees that led into the jungle.

He took her deep into the jungle, making sure no one was around to hear what he had to say, except for Kate. He stood, not facing her but to his face to her, for a few seconds he closed his eyes, listened to the wind, took a deep breath and finally turned to face her.

"Sawyer, what is going on?"

"I have something to tell you, Kate," he began. He made his way towards her slowly, "ever since I first saw you, I've been having these...feelings of –"

"Hate, perhaps?"

"Let me finish –"

"Sawyer, are you alright?"

£"I'm just peachy...do I look like I'm fine?" he stressed sarcastically.

"I'm going," she said in a soft low voice. She turned on her heel and took a step.

"No wait!"  
"What should I?! You're just going to start another argument with me!"

Sawyer felt rage crept over him. He could not stay quiet any longer, "I want you Kate!" he shouted suddenly at her. Kate stood there with her back to him, stood in shock, unable to speak.

"...I want you Kate," he repeated calmly, stepping slowly towards her, "as the days go by, I am wanting you more and more and it is killing me to see you so close to Jack. ...I just wanted to let you know how I...felt..."

At this point he was stood right behind her. After a few seconds, she turned to face him once more. She lifted her head and stared him in the eyes. Their eyes connected and her hands began to flow up to his chest. Gently touching him, she opened her mouth to speak, "I...I," but she could not finish her sentence. She threw her arms around his neck and drew him close to her quickly, pushing her lips against his. Sawyer didn't reject, instead he pulled her closer, tightening his grip around her waist.

"I do not want Jack," she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck slowly, "I want you."

He moved her away a few inches, "he looks like he wants you too."

She could not reply for a moment, "I, I'll have to set him straight then, won' I?" she answered smiling and killing his nose.

"And how will you do that?" he asked, stroking her hair and cheek.

"I have a plan. But I'll sort that later..."

She moved back into him and pulled off his shirt. Pushing him into a tree she took hers off too. They carried on kissing and they soon moved their lips to other places.

No one could hear or see them, so there was nothing to worry about...


	4. Kate's POV

Chapter Three – Kate's POV

I had been walking in the jungle for many minutes now, just taking time to think it all through. It had not been long since I was in the middle of the jungle making out with Sawyer topless, not bothered if anyone could see us, not caring if anyone saw and told others about what they had seen. Right now, I was thinking a way of telling Jack. Do I just say it or hint it? Do I yell or say it slowly? All these questions filled my mind and confused me even more. I knew Jack wanted to meet me in half an hour's time and that time had nearly arrived. I learnt against a tree and slowly fell down it, until I hit the floor. I starred up at the sky. The wind had gone down now and the sky had hardly any white clouds left in it. The sun peeped through the leaves of the trees above me and hit my face. I could feel its warmth. I closed my eyes and starred up at it with a smile for a little while longer. Then, reopening, I got back up and walked off.

When I got back to the beach, he was already there, standing next to Claire, Charlie and the baby, laughing like he had nothing to loss and all to gain. He was happy. How could I break him? How could I know what hurt he would face within the next few minutes and he doesn't know a single thing? My mind messed up once more. I shuck my head ferociously and then step by step, made my way towards him. When I had gotten behind him, I flicked my hair back and in a confident, non worried voice I said, "Well I'm here!"

He turned around. I had never seen him look so happy. Guilt flowed through me, spreading like wild fire. _I'm going to crush him_ I thought.  
"Great, well...let's head over there, its quiet there," he pointed to the west, a long golden path of sand stretched far.

"Okay, sure," I replied with a smile. He said goodbye to Charlie and company, then faced me again. His eyes lit up instantly, "let's go then," he said cheerfully.

We walked side by side, slowly and calmly putting each foot into the sinking warm sand, one foot in front of the other. He began to speak of Desmond's music and how he played the same song over and over again, "it's like an OCD of his or something," he stated. I giggled, but behind the giggles, the guilt kept building up more and more, getting worse and worse.

"Jack..." I stopped in my tracks and faced him.

"Yeah?" he seemed concerned.

"Can I...can we...perhaps sit down...here. It's nice here. Nice and calm," I stammered. He smiled at me once more and nodded. Crouching down, we looked at the ocean and its horizon [which of course was more ocean]. We sat in silence for a while, admiring the sun sparkling in the ocean.

"What would you say, if I was with someone?" I asked quickly.

"...What?" he chuckled slightly.

"What would you say if I was with someone...someone that was on the island?" I couldn't look at him. My heart began to pound. _What if he reacts badly and hates me?_ I worried.

"...well, erm, I don't know. Who is it?" he answered in a soft, soothing voice.

"S-sawyer," I stuttered.

"Well...I can't really judge can I? I mean...If you want to be with him, it's your choice, and I...can't change that," he replied. I brought the courage to look at him. He still bore a smile. I did not understand. Why was he not upset or hurt.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Really." He gave me a large smile and then carried on, "is that all?"

"O yeah. Yeah, it-it is. What did you want to say to me anyway?" I looked at him, looking for a hint of sadness. He looked to the sea, "strangely, I have actually forgotten," then looked back at me, his smile never changing.

"Well that's...clever. I'm going to go now, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Run along."

"I'm not a child you know."

"I know."

I got up and took my time going back to camp. I could not understand why he wasn't affected by the news...

Jack's POV

But I was affected by the news. I was torn to shreds. How could he get her? He wasn't sensitive or caring. The only person he cared about was himself. I guess I can't be hypocritical now. I could have told her how I really felt, but I did not want to hurt her.

I guess I'll have to live with it now and as the days go on, I'm going to have to hold back my speech, "I want you Kate," I was going to say to her, "as the days go by, I am getting more and more lost...in you..."


End file.
